A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ice screen systems, more specifically, an ice screen system for use with the top surface of a trailer or box truck.
In areas having a lot of frozen precipitation, snow or ice build-up can occur. In said areas where a lot of tractor trailers or box trucks drive, this accumulation can become quite a hazard atop the trailers driven down roads. When a trailer or box truck rounds a corner, built-up of snow and ice atop said trailer can fly off and become a hazard to passing motorists or pedestrians.
Frozen precipitation can fall onto a trailer or box truck, and subsequently thaw and re-melt as ice that sticks to the top of said trailer or box truck. When this kind of ice forms onto said trailer or box truck top, it can be difficult to remove when the temperature is at or below freezing, and can be dangerous if it falls off said trailer or box truck at any velocities. Ice that falls from a top of a trailer or box truck is especially dangerous when it occurs at a high velocity. In such a case it is desirable to insure that said ice is secured to said trailer or box truck top when the trailer or box truck is being used so that other vehicles or pedestrians are not impacted by said ice.
That being said, there is a need to either (1) prevent build up of snow or ice atop trailers and box trucks, or (2) secure build up of ice to said trailer or box truck in order to prevent said ice from falling off the trailer or box truck during transit of said trailer. The present idea seeks to address the second need by preventing ice from falling off a top surface of a trailer or box truck when in use.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with ice screens. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a system comprising a plurality of brackets that attach atop a trailer or box truck for the purposes of securing an ice screen thereon that in turn secures ice frozen atop a trailer or box truck.
The Shaw Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0166265) discloses a suspended scraper used to remove snow from the top of a flat truck, trailer, or bus roof. However, the scraper is designed to remove ice or snow accumulation as opposed to secure ice that forms at a top surface of said trailer after subsequent melting and freezing has occurred, respectively.
The Sua-an Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0061132) discloses a portable device for shielding vehicles from snow during a snow storm, consisting of several detachable members with legs and supports that, when assembled, from a roof-like structure resembling a modified cot. However, the modified cot prevents snow or ice from attaching to a top surface of a vehicle, as opposed to securing ice to said top surface upon a subsequent thawing and freezing.
The Dhanray Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0085372) discloses a snow and ice repelling vehicle cover comprising of a plurality of panels. Again, the snow and ice repelling vehicle cover is directed to preventing snow or ice from coming into contact with a top surface of a vehicle, as opposed to securing ice that forms at a top surface of said vehicle when thawing and freezing occurs after the frozen accumulation occurs in order to prevent the ice from falling off during transit of said vehicle.
The Brattrud Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,289) discloses a device for protection of vehicle windows against ice or frost. However, the device is pulled over a window and does not secure ice frozen to a top surface of said vehicle.
The Schmitt Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,500) discloses an apparatus for clearing snow and ice from the roof or top surface of a commercial vehicle, such as a tractor-trailer. Again, the apparatus is directed to removing snow or ice, as opposed to securing ice that forms at a top surface in order to prevent said ice from falling off during transit or movement of said commercial vehicle or trailer.
The Mecham Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,498) discloses a recreational vehicle cover that rests on the roof of a recreational vehicle that is capable of protecting the vehicle from harsh weather and heavy snow. However, the cover resembles a roof that is added onto a stationary vehicle for protection of said vehicle as opposed to an ice screen that secures ice formed atop a vehicle from falling during movement of said vehicle.
The Speece Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,064) illustrates an ornamental design for an open-bottomed cover for mounting on the roof of a motor vehicle, which does not depict an ice screen.
The Van Dusen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,562) illustrates an ornamental design for an extendible basket carrier for a vehicle roof rack, which does not depict an ice screen that secures ice to a top surface of a vehicle or trailer.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a system comprising a plurality of brackets that attach atop a trailer or box truck for the purposes of securing an ice screen thereon that secures ice to a top surface of the trailer or box truck. In this regard, the ice screen departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.